Unexpected Present
by anngraham
Summary: Ethan receives a Christmas present from an unlikely source.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and they are just the characters represented on tv and not the real people behind them. I am not making any profit from these. All ideas represented are mine, as are any spelling or grammar mistakes.

* * *

The party was in full swing. Glittering Christmas trees filled the normally cold ballroom with warm, cheerful lighting while classic holiday music spilled from the speakers and based on Robbie's drunken gyrations on the dance floor the alcohol was flowing freely. Scowling Ethan snagged a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, despite her bad back Aunt D had insisted on hosting the annual staff Christmas party, charging him with making sure everything went smoothly. Which meant he was stuck supervising until the very end, forced to endure every boring moment. At least last year Spud had been with him … downing the champagne he cut off that train of thought with practised ease, refusing to acknowledge the fact he missed having the smaller man by his side.

Gesturing Tyrus to break up the fight brewing between Storm and his former tag partner Ethan closed his eyes and massaged his forehead, trying to ease the growing headache pounding between his eyes. Nose twitching at the faint scent of spicy citrus he opened his eyes, eyebrow arching in disbelief at the steady blue eyes staring at him with a hint of concern that quickly disappeared. "Spud?"

"I won't take up much of your time," fumbling with the small box in his pocket Spud kept his eyes firmly on Ethan's silk tie, not willing to look up and see the disdain on the other man's face. Even months later the stab of pain on realizing Ethan hated him still had the power to leave him breathless. Pulling the plain white box out of his pocket he hesitated a second before holding it up, "I got this for you months ago, I was going to toss it in the bin but well ..." Thrusting the gift into Ethan's hand he allowed his gaze rove over the other man's face for a split second, "Merry Christmas Sir." Pivoting sharply to leave Spud flinched when strong fingers grabbed his wrist and hauled him back.

"Not so fast," holding on until the smaller man stopped struggling Ethan smirked at Spud's angered huff, "didn't your mother teach you if you're giving a gift to someone it's only polite to stay until it's opened." Grunting as Spud thumped him on the shoulder with a surprisingly solid punch he grudgingly released his grip.

Refusing to feel even an ounce of guilt when Ethan rubbed his shoulder with an exaggerated wince Spud glared, "I'm pretty sure my mother would forgive my lack of manners to the man who fired me," digging his nails into his palm he breathed through an attack of longing at Ethan's sharply amused smile. God there had to be something wrong with him to still be attracted to Ethan after everything.

"Yet here you are giving me a Christmas present," murmuring Ethan couldn't deny the twist of pleasure at Spud's unexpectedly generous action. Pulling the cover off he dug through the tissue paper, pausing as his fingers brushed over a cool, smooth surface his eyes widened at the gorgeous polished black stone. Strung with a simple, sophisticated length of braided black leather it took him a moment to place where he'd seen it before, gaze snapping up to pleased blue eyes, "where did you get this?"

"I got it on our trip to Japan, in that little shop we found," lost in the memory Spud leaned forward and touched the stone, wistful for the days when Ethan was his best friend and the only thing he had to worry about was hiding how much he'd wanted them to be something more.

"I remember," voice gruff Ethan truly looked at Spud for the first time, seeing how absolutely exhausted he looked, worn in a way that made him itch to drag the smaller man off to bed and force him to sleep. Folding his fingers around the necklace he'd coveted from the moment he'd spotted it he took a step closer, "I also remember the shop owner refused to sell it me no matter how much I offered, claiming it was too rare to let go."

Scratching the back of his neck sheepishly Spud shrugged off Ethan's astonishment, "I went back when you were busy, I guess she'd changed her mind." Trying not to flush guiltily under Ethan's disbelieving stare he carefully didn't think of how the little, elderly Japanese woman had refused to sell him the necklace until he'd all but proclaimed his undying love for the 'large, arrogant gaijin' she'd taken such a dislike to. Winking at him with a sly smile she'd finally slid the necklace to him and he was pretty positive she'd only charged him a fraction of the real cost.

"Thank you," Spud's hesitant smile reminded him of the gift he'd had custom made for him, delivered last week and promptly stuffed into the back of his closet. Catching a glimpse of Tyrus approaching Ethan made a decision he hoped he wouldn't come to regret, reaching out almost absently he snagged Spud's wrist to stop him from leaving. Ignoring Spud's attempt to shake him off he turned his attention to his enforcer's impassive expression, "keep an eye on things around here Tyrus, I'll be back later."

"Sure boss," nodding agreeably Tyrus shrugged off his curiosity at what EC could want with the shrimp, it really was none of his business.

"Bloody hell Ethan let go." Protesting in vain when Ethan dragged him along Spud dug his heels in, frustrated and annoyed at how easily he was overpowered.

Tightening his grip Ethan blew out a frustrated breath, "relax Spud, I'm not going to hurt you." Uneasily aware of the stares they were collecting, he stopped abruptly, glaring down at Spud's stubborn expression. "If you think for one moment I won't hesitate to throw you over my shoulder and carry you out of the room you're very much mistaken."

"You wouldn't dare," backing up when Ethan took a threatening step closer, Spud held his free hand up placatingly, unwilling to call his bluff in a room full of fellow wrestlers. His pride was worth nowhere near the humiliation it would cause. With no choice he grit his teeth and nodded jerkily, straightening his bowtie the moment Ethan released his wrist in a bid to regain his composure.

"Excellent, well you know what they say Spud … shut up and follow me," smirking at the disgruntled glower crossing Spud's face Ethan resumed his interrupted heading, chuckling at the smaller man's grumbles even as he obeyed.

"You're such a jerk," hurrying to keep up with Ethan's longer strides Spud recognized their destination the moment they left the ballroom and turned right down the hallway instead of left to the exit. "Why are we going to your room?" Despite knowing he should be worried, Ethan's threat to shave his head was very much at the front of his mind, each step towards what had been his refuge from Dixie's demands, where their friendship had solidified in late night planning sessions, movie marathons and hours spent just talking about anything and everything only served to break through the pain-staking wall he'd built around his feelings for Ethan.

Looking over his shoulder Ethan slowed down to let the smaller man catch up, "you're not the only one who ordered something months ago." His lips twitched in a faint smile at the startled pleasure crossing Spud's face before the other man schooled his expression to disinterest. "Truce for tonight tiger?" The nickname slipped out before he could censure himself and there was no way he could miss Spud's flinch.

"Alright Ethan," proud of how steady his voice remained under the unexpected blow on hearing a thread of affection in the other man's tone Spud shoved his shaking hands in his pockets, somehow it hurt worse knowing Ethan had cared for him on some level and yet still had no trouble cutting him out of his life. It made him dangerously aware of the buried urge to beg for Ethan's forgiveness.

Pushing the door to his room open Ethan headed for his closet, rummaging around until his hand closed around the black, velvet bag he'd buried under his old college sweat shirts. Looking over his shoulder to see Spud had frozen halfway into the room, blue eyes so uncertain for a second he hated himself for being the cause, "truce remember Spud, I'm not going to bite." Sighing he beckoned the smaller man closer, laying the coveted necklace gently on his desk he opened the bag and dumped the contents out in his hand. "Like you I had intended to simply throw these away but," a melting flood of warmth spread through his body on Spud's look of wonder, leaving his voice husky, "this is a much better plan."

Lightly tracing over the silver cufflinks, intricately detailed to look like fiercely roaring tigers, tiny glittering sapphires for eyes Spud swallowed the lump in his throat, looking up at Ethan's handsome face he fought to catch his breath under the crushing weight of how much in love with him he was, "they're beautiful Sir, thank you."

"You're welcome," gripping Spud's wrist Ethan dropped the cufflinks in his hand and folded his fingers over them, squeezing firmly. "But you really need to stop looking at me like or I won't be responsible for what I do next," Spud's confused frown did nothing to calm the desire flaring to life, not when Spud was looking at him as if he was the answer to all his dreams. Tossing aside the common sense telling him this was a bad idea Ethan cradled the back of Spud's head, kissing the smaller man with every ounce of pent up desire he'd harboured since the moment he'd first laid eyes on him.

Time seemed to slow and just when he thought he'd made a huge mistake Spud's lips parted under his, fire flashed through his veins as teeth nipped his bottom lip and then Spud was kissing him back until he was left breathless and panting.

Separating only long enough to gasp for air and drop his cufflinks on the table Spud stood on tiptoe, shuddering as Ethan's arm wrapped snugly around his waist and practically lifted him off his feet he slid his fingers into Ethan's dark hair and sank into another demanding kiss. God kissing Ethan was a thousand times better than he'd imagined it would be and he resolved to enjoy each moment until the other man came to his senses. Whining in protest when Ethan pulled back he flushed bright red at the bigger man's smugly satisfied smirk, not fighting the hand that fisted in his hair and gently tugged his head back.

"I always knew you wanted me," breathing the words against Spud's skin Ethan sucked a deep, purple mark above his hideous candy cane bowtie, unable to resist biting when the smaller man moaned and dug trembling fingers into his shoulders. Meeting dazed blue eyes he smoothed down the hair he'd messed up, smile faltering on encountered the missing patch, "I want you to spend the night."

Breath catching in longing, for one wild second Spud was tempted beyond believe to agree, it would be so easy to fall into bed with the bigger man. "You're right Ethan, I do want you," eyes fluttering shut as warm hands slipped under his jacket and settled possessively on his hips it almost hurt to push him back an inch, "but I don't think that would be a good idea. In the morning you're going to …" Gasping he broke off, clutching Ethan's shirt he whined at the sharp nip to his bottom lip, protests dying a quick death under the other man's skillful kisses.

Humming Ethan framed Spud's face, coaxing another one of those incredible sounds out of the smaller man he shuffled them backwards towards the bed. "In the morning I'm going to wake up with you in my arms not regretting a single thing," murmuring lowly he nudged Spud's jaw, carefully undoing his bowtie as he obliging raised his chin Ethan dropped the strip of silk to the floor. One by one he unbuttoned Spud's shirt, very aware of the fine tremors shaking the other man's slim frame he slid teasing fingers along the sharp curve of a collarbone down the too prominent ribs to rest lightly on Spud's belt buckle, "and then things will return to normal. We'll fight and I'll attempt to shave off all that pretty hair." Tugging on a silky lock he chuckled when Spud's distracted gaze sharpened with annoyance and he batted his hand aside.

"So now my hair is pretty and not mangy," attempting a sneer Spud bit his lip to stop an appreciative gasp as Ethan only smirked and stripped off his tie and shirt, there was no disguising his response to the sight of all those beautiful muscles, especially with the warm spike of intimacy in the air. Despite every instinct screaming how bad an idea this was when Ethan grasped his hand and pressed it to his chest with a challenging grin he couldn't deny he wanted what the other man was offering.

"I might have stretched the truth a bit when I said that," rumbling Ethan muffled a groan, Spud's light almost worshipful touch along his chest and abdomen tested the limits of his self-control. Gaze drawn to the adoring way the smaller man looked at him he marvelled at the fact he'd waited until now to seduce Spud into his bed. Still better late than never. "Will you stay?" Tugging Spud in flush, shivering as the other man trailed playful fingers up and down his back he nuzzled the dark bruise already blooming in spectacular colours.

It was the desire in Ethan's dark eyes that undid the last of his resistance and he gave in willingly, "yes Sir, I'll stay." Rolling his eyes Spud kissed the triumphant smirk off the other man's face, arching into the hand easing inside his pants with a whimper he blushed at Ethan's pleased laugh.

"Merry Christmas tiger," guiding Spud down onto the bed Ethan settled on top, keeping most of his weight on his elbows he kissed the smaller man slowly, gently, taking his time until Spud was flushed and panting, all hints of vulnerability burned away by the lust blazing between them. No matter what might happen in the morning he was going to make sure neither of them would ever regret this night.


End file.
